Through Leprechaun Eyes
by Miss Dusk
Summary: Finian's Rainbow. "I have rediscovered an ancient legend that says the gold McLonergan took was our source of power. Without that gold... we are turning into mortals."
1. Prologue

Through Leprechaun Eyes

Prologue

It was a quiet summer night when Og woke with a start in Ireland. At first he wondered what had caused him to wake up. Then he felt it, a sharp pain in his stomach. Og got out of bed and hobbled outside. He noticed that every single house around him had their lights on. This was highly irregular considering it was nearly three in the morning. Some of the other leprechauns came outside of their houses of tree stumps or other various plant life. They were all shouting things that Og couldn't quite make out in the distance.

Leprechauns normally don't enlist the help of other leprechauns. They most generally caused trouble on their own. Even when Ireland needed leprechaun magic to take care of something, it was the Head Leprechaun that dealt with it. With another pane in his stomach Og headed out into the town to get some answers.

Og was about half-way to town when he noticed something very peculiar. He noticed a man in the distance with a huge shovel. The man, he noticed, was extremely happy about something, he was looking into a black crock that looked ancient and started to sing and dance about gold and America.

Og looked again at the man, it was Finian McLonergan, he lived near where th leprechaun town was. When Finian walked away with the crock, Og noticed the pain in his stomach grew. Og had a feeling that Mr. McLonergan was the reason behind the trouble, he didn't know how but he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Every leprechaun was aching with fear in their stomachs, they knew something wasn't right. The Head Leprechaun just had to figure out what the problem was. He sat on his outlandish throne as he thought about what could be affecting all the leprechauns at once.

"Get me Felicity!" he ordered a guard in the dark shadows of the palace to find his Royal Scholar. It was difficult for the Head Leprechaun to tell seeing as how all the leprechauns have green skin, but it seems the young guard's face was even greener from his pain.

Within seconds the guard returned with a young female leprechaun. She was shorter than the rest of the leprechauns by a few inches. She had dark hair which was uncommon in leprechauns but not unheard of. She looked as if she too were in pain from the expression on her face. She gave a respectful bow to the Head Leprechaun before being addressed.

"Felicity, I want you to find out what is wrong with all the leprechauns. There has to be a reason for why we all are feeling pain at the same time." The Head Leprechaun said to his newest employee.

"Yes, sir," Felicity answered quietly. She had no idea where to start looking for an explanation. However, she knew that if she didn't find out soon she was going to be in serious trouble. Felicity was turning to leave when a guard whispered into the Head Leprechaun's ear.

"Well, send him in," the Head Leprechaun said with agitation on his face. The Head Leprechaun was an older leprechaun that was at least nine hundred years old. So, in human years he would have looked around sixty, his hair was curly white, he looked tired, as if he was ready to give up his position of power soon. Felicity wondered about what was going on in his mind at the moment. What could possibly be causing all the leprechaun's to be in agony all at once? Was it a curse? Would they ever find out in time?

Just as Felicity was wondering all of this the guard came back with another leprechaun who seemed to be bursting with apprehension and news.

"I saw Finian McLonergan walking away with a crock! He seemed really excited about it, he was singing about gold and -" he started when the Head Leprechaun cut him off.

"Gold? And you said that he was walking away with a crock?" the Head Leprechaun snapped to the nervous leprechaun, "Felicity, can you tell me what you think is going on, with this information within the hour?"

"I will do my best, sir." Felicity answered diplomatically. She knew that she needed to talk to this leprechaun some more so to get more information about this Finian McLonergan, "Will you come with me, sir?" She asked beckoning the guard to let him go.

"My name is Og," The leprechaun said before Felicity could even get him out of the room.

"Felicity," she answered somewhat stiffly as she motioned for the leprechaun to follow her to the study to begin her research," I need your help Mr. Og. I need to know everything that you saw with this Mr. McLonergan."

The leprechaun blushed, "No need to call me Mr. Og, I'm not your superior," he said in a timid fashion as he nervously fidgeted with his hat.

Felicity sighed, she was tired, crabby, and her stomach hurt. She didn't need this, "Just tell me what you saw, please."

"I saw Finian McLonergan walking away from town with a huge black crock. He was singing about gold and America." Og repeated as he shrugged his shoulders, "The weird thing was that as he was walking away with the crock the pain in my stomach grew."

Felicity's heart skipped a beat. It was total and utter madness! If that was really the story then what on earth did that have to do with leprechauns being in pain? It was a bit of a stretch in Felicity's opinion but she was the Royal Scholar so she had to find out.

As Felicity started looking at the old tomes that was gathering dust fromtheir lack of use, she couldn't feel more at home. She loved to read as a child, she never let a day go by without reading. But Felicity needed to reason with herself before she could just start reading everything in sight. She knew she didn't have that kind of time, she needed an answer quickly.

Felicity offered Og the only seat in the room behind the huge wooden desk. She settled herself to pacing, "You say that you saw this Finian McLonergan walking away with a crock, what did it look like?" she asked Og who was staring at her getting even more nervous.

"It was black and it looked ancient, like what we would have used in the good ol' days, you know?" Og said as he started to fiddle with the chain to the light on the desk.

"Did you notice any markings on the crock?" Felicity asked trying to think whilst absorbing all this information. As she continued to pace around the room she noticed a rather old book that dealt with the old legends of Ireland.

"There were several Celtic symbols of course but the one I really noticed was two frogs near the handles." he answered slowly as he thouht hard about the crock.

The scholar stopped pacing as something in her memory clicked. Felicity remembered as a child coming across a legend that was so old it took her ages to be able to translate the first few pages. When she finally translated all the pages the legend was quite simple. It was about how it was possible that all the leprechauns of Ireland could turn mortal. If someone were to steal the gold from the leprechauns they would have a limited amount of time to get the gold back and turn them all back into tiny leprechauns otherwise, they would all become mortal.

"Og," Felicity said with her heart pounding in her chest, "Where did you see Finian?"'

"It was probably a mile away," Og said as he turned to look at Felicity. She was certain that he could her heartbeat.

"Would it be in the direction of Dublin?" Felicity asked as she bent over Og with her hands on the arms of his chair.

"Y-Yes, I think so," stammered the leprechaun, "What's wrong?" he asked as Felicity straightened.

"I have a feeling that all the leprechauns in Ireland are not going to like what I'm about to say. We have a major problem here Og." Felicity answered as she eyed the huge tome full of legends. Not quite daring to believe what she came up with on her own, she decided to do this her old-fashioned way, consult a book.

She lifted the dusty volume from the shelf and brushed the years of neglect from it. She cracked open the book causing a large amount of dust into the air, making her sneeze.

"St. Ozymandias, bless you," Og said politely. It was customary with the leprechauns to say, "St. Ozymandias" instead of the "God bless you" used nowadays. St. Ozymandias was the special saint for all the leprechauns and the leprechauns would be nothing without him.

Felicity looked at the book and muttered, "This thing could be as old as St. Ozymandias himself." She looked at the leprechaun sitting behing the desk, she eyed the way he was wringing his hat. Felicity knew that he probably couldn't read Ye Olde Gaelic but she placed the book on the desk so that he didn't feel excluded from the matter at hand.

Felicity flipped to the most promising sounding pages and started to read allowed for Og's benefit, "The legend of the crock of leprechaun gold is the most ancient legend among the leprechauns. It is said that the St. Ozymandias had a considerable amount of gold. However, one day St. Ozymandias felt that he needed to share his wealth the leprechauns. They had no money, no magical abilities, and they lived in trees.

"He gathreed all of his gold and put it into an enormous crock and put a spell on it, so as long as the leprechauns are in possession of the gold they have magical abilities to grant wishes. But if the leprechauns should lose the gold they would all become terrible mortals, the leprechauns' most feared adversary. After the spell was firmly in place St. Ozymandias buried the crock in the gournd in the direction of Dublin, the most populated part in Ireland (at the time)." Felicity felt the fear in her chest reaching her throat, "If Finian found a pot of gold and took it with him. I'm betting anything that was the gold that St. Ozymandias buried thousands of years ago."

"How come I never heard this legend before?" Og asked as he picked up the book to look closer at the old legend.

"I honestly couldn't say, it's quite possible that they were protecting the gold by not telling the leprechauns about the legend." Felicity tried to reason with herself as she resumed pacing, nearly knocking over a huge globe in the process.

"How so?" Og reached out a hand to steady the globe on the desk. It almost made Felicity smile at this leprechaun's thirst for knowledge. She wasn't getting annoyed by his questions by any means, in fact, they were helping her form her reasoning for the Head Leprechaun.

"Well, there might have been some leprechauns that would have foolishly given away the gold only then to realize that they were becoming mortal." Felicity stopped pacing, "Maybe that did happen and the leprechauns were decreed not to speak of the gold ever again." Felicity spotted an old lawy book on the shelf and hastily leafed through it to find out if she was correct.

"A-Ha!" she shouted victoriousy, "There was a law passed nearly four thousand years ago that the legend would not be spoken of. It doesn't say why but I have a feeling it might be because someone tried to give it away. Come on, Og. I need to tell the Head Leprechaun what we have found out."

Og put the old book back on the shelf as he followed Felicity out the door to tell the Head Leprechaun the worst news of it's kind.


End file.
